


蓝色夏威夷

by mozanrendal



Category: gyuhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal





	蓝色夏威夷

他向来觉得，一见钟情四个字是不靠谱的，一见倾心倒是可以。  
两个的区别是什么呢，大概就是现在，从舞池中央下来，看到卡座那边有一个穿着西装的男人，攥着酒杯轻轻地晃着，身边的人似乎在讲话，于是那个人便微微低了一下头。眉眼是好看的，那里的灯光昏暗，只能映出一点点轮廓，但他确信，那个人的眉眼是十分好看的。  
他盯得久了一些，便和那个人的眼神对上。与自己细长的眸子不同，那个人的眼睛是凤眼，生生看出些风流和旖旎的意味来。只消一眼，他便确认了，他今晚想同那个人做爱。  
好的猎手是不会自己出击的，于是他坐在吧台旁，开始今晚的狩猎。那个人熟稔的样子看起来也是爱玩的模样，刚才的那个眼神懂的人自然是懂得的。于是他不急，解开了衬衫的一颗扣子，靠近肚脐的那颗，点了一杯蓝色夏威夷，再和调酒小哥逗乐两句。  
“这杯酒的颜色很好看的。”  
“是和我衣服一样的颜色呀。”  
那人已经走到自己身边，点了与自己一样的一杯酒，等调酒师递过来一杯一模一样的两杯酒，点了点头说谢谢，然后夸赞道“果然颜色很漂亮”。  
那人的声音很低，听得他浑身发热，嘴唇有些干，他喝了一口酒润了润嘴唇，是朗姆的底。  
“你知道和我衣服颜色一样，有什么用处吗？”  
那人看起来像刚刚注意到他的样子，蹩脚的演技好笑又性感，他舔了舔嘴唇靠近那人的耳朵，轻声说：“就算你把酒泼到我身上，也看不出来哦。”  
于是他慢慢喝掉这杯不算烈的酒，最后留一点点，往自己水蓝色的衬衫上领口处倒了上去。  
“你看，真的看不出来哦。”  
那人也不动，声音低低的，说：“真的吗？可是衣服湿了怎么办？”  
“找地方脱掉呀。”  
他的手指迈着小步子，勾住了那人的小拇指，将那人的手拉向自己，流连过胸口，最后一路向上至嘴边，然后伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了一口。舌头一卷，便含住了这根手指。  
那人笑起来，另一只手放下酒杯，扣住了他的腰，将他用力往自己身上带，也不管他踉跄着从椅子上摔进来，正好摔进自己的怀里。然后凑近他的锁骨，轻轻咬了一口。  
他趴在那人身上笑出声来。  
尾处戳章，合同生效，协议达成。

做这种事是不交换姓名的，这是规矩。但是为了床上的情趣，通常要有个代号。那个人问他：“你叫蓝衬衫吗？”  
他皱了皱眉头：“难听死了。”  
“那你要叫什么？”  
“你姓什么？”  
“金。”  
他踮起脚在他耳边吹气，用舌尖反复描摹着他耳廓的形状：“金先生，我叫小八。”  
那人就在这一瞬间被点燃了。  
他狡黠地笑着，好像他那双凤眼里浓得化不开的乌云是自己得意的杰作，或许是自己弓起的膝盖蹭到了那个人的下体，能感受到那里的跳动，眼里暗沉沉的墨色还没欣赏够就被那个人反身按在床上。好危险，好危险，他脑海里像弹幕一样不停闪过这三个字，但是他不想躲，他享受这种危险。  
那人用他袖子上的带子把他的手绑了起来，他看不见金先生，但感觉到了金先生温热的舌头在细细密密舔他的背部。从相遇到现在为止，大部分都是他主导的，但现在好像是到了那人的战场，他的双手被紧紧的压住举过头顶，他整个人陷在被褥中，微微抬起头眼前是水蓝色，那杯鸡尾酒的颜色。刚才浇在衬衫上的鸡尾酒有些挥发出来，闷闷地笼罩着他。他别过脸，头有些晕晕的，像在海底有溺水的感觉，所以想要逃离。  
那人身下的物件硬硬地抵着他的大腿，但却不急，好像在他身上找什么东西一般，只是手指在上下游移着，反倒搞得他有些急躁起来。他喘着气说东西在自己的外套口袋里，感觉到那人微微起身，用手够了一下早就被丢在地上的外套，然后不多时身下就被伸进一根手指。他什么都看不见，于是感官的刺激被无限放大，使他变得异常敏感。大腿被金先生的膝盖强势地顶开，这个姿势对他的腰不太友好，他想象了一下便觉羞耻，自己整个人藏在被子里，腿被大力分开，那处粉红色的软肉一定赤裸裸地呈现在身上那个人眼前。那发烫的东西抵在了他臀缝之处，他感受到那根手指进出地顺滑了一些，不只有润滑液的作用，这样羞耻的感觉敲击着他的脑海，使他不自觉分泌出些液体来。  
他有些难耐地扭动起来，就又被塞进了一根手指。两根手指弓起来，在里面搅动着，他一下叫出声来。他现在毫无主动权，手被控制着，腿被撑开，整个人都被压住了，他不满意地哼唧两声。  
“想要更大的。”  
那个人凑到他耳边说：“更大的你还吃不下呢，你是看不起我吗？”  
他感觉到自己肠壁被撑开，那人又添了两根手指，往里戳了进去。戳到一个地方的时候他一抖，只感觉一股电流从头顶扫到脚趾，那人感受到他狠命缩了一下的小穴，灵巧地在上面又打圈又摁，逼得他浑身哆嗦，腿不可抑制地缩了回来。那人不满意地“啧”了一声，将他翻了过来，强硬地挤在他两腿中间，迫使他腿大张着迎合自己。  
他只感觉到一阵晕头转向，手终于不被压着了，但手腕还是被绑在一起，汗薄薄地晕了全身，他晕头转向地缠上了那人的身体，手套在了他脖子上，身体往前挺。  
“快点……操我……金先生。”  
那人俯身咬上他的乳尖，时轻时重地吞吐着，舌头又在乳晕上来回打转，时而又重重地碾压过去，他不自觉挺起胸，没被照顾到的另一边在空气的刺激下也硬硬地挺立起来。他想揉，可是手被绑起来了，只能不停向前挺着，嘴里无意识地念叨着什么，哼哼唧唧地表示自己没有被满足到。兴许是憋久了，他也不满意起来，脚也没法踹人，只能一口狠狠的咬在那人肩头。那人“嘶”地倒吸一口凉气，他讨好一边舔着自己的牙印。  
“你怎么爱咬人啊？”那人声音哑哑的。  
他低低笑出声，鼻子抵在那人肩头：“你不想我给你咬吗？”  
很快他就笑不出来了，那人的神情突然狠戾起来，一点情面都没给他留，抽出四根手指，一点不磨蹭地套上安全套，狠命地扶着自己挤了进去。一下来得太突然太强烈，逼得他红了眼眶。进去的时候没一点温情，抽插得也越发大力，快感砸在他脑海里，发出“嗡嗡”的敲击声，他崩溃地抱紧那人的脖子，双手在那人后背能够得着的地方划出几道红痕，又照着刚才的牙印咬下去闷哼出哭哭唧唧的声音。  
“嗯啊……呜呜……嗯。”  
那人下身动作不停，只是又倒吸了一口凉气，本来掐着他的腰的双手向下移了一些：“叫就叫出声音来，不许咬我。”  
“嗯……就，就咬你……啊！”他眼神涣散，勉强集中精神狠狠瞪那人一眼，权当给刚才毫无主动权的自己报仇，但还没说两个字就被一记挺身带来的灭顶快感逼得叫出声音来。  
“话都说不清楚了，别发狠了。”  
他还是服了软，心里虽然碎碎念地咒骂着，但是快感一波一波涌来，他要被淹没了。他忙着呼吸，来不及与那人作对了。他前方直直地竖着，顶端在那人的小腹出摩擦，后穴那一点也被碾压着，他一边哭出声一边射了出来。  
射完后有一会儿的恍惚，他还没从余韵中缓过来，就被那人又翻了回去。  
操，他心下咒骂一声，老子一眼看中的男人有点能干啊。  
没来得及多想点什么，就被大开大合的动作撞得脑里一片空白。这个姿势让两人贴得更近，那人的嘴就在自己的耳朵旁边喘息，能听到几声满足的喟叹。他的耳朵很敏感，被人一下一下吹着气早就红得不成样子了。他不自觉发出些呻吟来，急促得上气不接下气，下一秒就仿佛要背过气去。  
与最开始是不同的姿势，这下他的臀部被托住，高高翘起来，他盯着自己眼前的被褥，突然羞耻得想哭。他不自觉联想到野兽交媾的姿势，羞耻与快感的叠加让他的呻吟都带上了哭腔。  
“别来了……呜呜……轻一点！”  
刚刚射过的身体又敏感又绵软，经不起这么用力的刺激，可是他被压得半点逃不开，只能哭喊着承受。他爽到想逃离，手无意识地抓着床单，粉红的指尖有些泛白，也不知道稀里糊涂射了几回，身后的人才一个挺身结束这一场情事。  
他被抱着去洗澡，腿都站不稳，只能哆哆嗦嗦地躲在那人怀里。那人也算得上温柔，带他洗了澡，一声声唤他“小八”，他眼皮耷拉着问怎么了。  
“别睡着，会着凉的。”  
他指指那人，声音软软的：“你床上床下真是两个人诶。”  
“我就当是夸奖啦。”  
他被抱着从浴室回到床上，很明显地感受到那人的下面又硬起来。他把头埋进那人的锁骨里：“你这是？”  
“沐浴露太香了。”  
“那你回去抹一把沐浴露自己解决吧！”  
那人将他放到床上：“好啦，小八，是你香，是你香。”  
他笑起来：“可是我没力气了诶。你想不想我给你咬？”  
那人的眼神又暗下来，本身就没穿衣服，他站在床边，硬得发烫的物件弹到跪坐在床上的他的脸上。他咽了咽口水，撸了一把上面的水珠，便含了进去。  
刚含进去一些，就听到上方传来粗重的喘息声，他不知为何幼稚地觉得自己扳回一城。刚才丧失所有主动权的屈辱都被报复了回去，现在那人感官所致之处，全在自己的掌控之中，他得意地又含进去一些，那人便把手插进他的发间。他用舌头在柱身上转了一圈，开始吮吸了起来。他其实不太会做这种事情，做起来不是很熟练。今天突如其来的兴致，也不知是怎么回事。愣神间，他被那人扣住了后脑勺，那人往里顶了顶，就开始自己动起来。他只消吮吸柱身，在舔舔顶端的小孔，就能感受到那人扣在他脑袋上收紧的手和粗重的喘息声。  
顶端扫过他的上颚，顶了顶就往里伸去，他忽然发现自己又失去了主动权，被男人摁住进进出出，他生气起来便拼命往外吐，被紧紧箍住动弹不得。他抬眼看了一眼面前的男人，汗从脸颊处滑落，眼里充满着情欲，腰不停地挺动着。  
好性感，他想，留个电话改天要再约一次。  
他走了下神，那人便挺得太里面，一个深喉，那人急急忙忙退出来，浊白的液体射了他一脸。睫毛上，脸上，嘴唇上都散落着。他伸出舌头舔了，将嘴边的东西带进嘴里，然后光着身子下床去洗脸了。  
那人靠在浴室的门旁边看他洗脸，委委屈屈地说：“对不起，我没忍住。”  
“没事。”他从洗手池里抬起脸，水珠挂在发尖，指指那人下腹的物件，“再硬的话，我真的没力气帮你解决了。”  
那人认真地点了点头，他也笑起来，笑那人如何在色情和单纯，玩世不恭和忠诚郑重中找到一个完美的平衡点。总而言之是一场很完美的相遇，他侧躺在床上在那人的背后用手写字，然后靠近那人的耳朵说。  
“我的微信号，记住的话下次再见哦。”


End file.
